Despondency
by Tkb4
Summary: After a horrendous train accident, Touya awakens to a barren world, ravaged by a Pokemon virus that's left everything in an apocalyptic state. Can he find out the answers he's been searching for, or will he fall victim to the horrors that await him? TW: Character Deaths, Gore, Suicide Various pairings Rated T First in a continuous series (The Virus) Sorry for the sucky summary!


**AN: Hey all! TB here with a new fanfiction, ready to go! Now this is only the prologue, and I know I've got a lot of fanfictions to update (I'm about halfway through all the chapters and on hiatus for more), but I've been wanting to write this for a while, and well, here we go!**

**This is going to be the start of a series I'm working on called The Virus (cliché name I know), because all I ever think about is zombie apocalypses and Pokemon, so I wanted to combine the two and voila.**

**I'm not going to reveal too much yet, however I will warn storygoers that this contains gory content, angst, triggering subjects and all that lovely jazz ._.;**

**This story also WILL have various pairings, and I've basically worked them all out, but please don't complain if you don't like the pairings because in all honesty, the romance in this isn't even the biggest factor, which is why I've tagged it otherwise.**

**That aside, I really hope you enjoy this! ^^ I've worked hard to plan it all out, and hopefully more chapters will be coming along the way~!**

**Disclaimer: Pokemon does not, and will not, ever belong to me. All writing is mine, however the content is not. I am not writing this for profit, merely for entertainment.**

**Thank you for reading~!**

**~TB.**

* * *

_**Prologue**_

The sun rose slowly that pearly morning. The air was fresh with the taste of fog that had dispersed half an hour before, and the sky was painted with a delicate sheen of blue. Etched into the distant horizon were slight hints of pink, giving the sky a somewhat artistic valour.

To the unwary eye, it would have seemed like any other morning. The Pidoves were cooing peacefully, the trees swayed in a small breeze and in the distance, the mountains looked as if they were being doused in honey as the sun's rays peeked cheerfully from behind.

All seemed well, albeit the underlying, uneasy tension in the air that made the grass prickle in apprehension.

_Something was amiss._

_Off balance._

_Out of tune._

The comfortable image the world normally constructed was now a façade. Mother Nature was doing her bidding, moving on with life as if there wasn't anything out of place.

But life itself was not spared.

The eerie sound of silence was constant, echoing even. In the town of Accumula, not a single thing stirred. The street was bare, houses empty, power lines down.

To give the houses an added effect of algae growing on their dilapidated states would have only completed the image of abandonment.

No living human, or even Pokemon for that matter, could be seen, nor heard; save for the raspy cawing sound of a Murkrow as it lingered over its lunch. Unlike the rest of its kin, it didn't need the disease to drive it to feast on the beings it had once coexisted with.

With a content little look in its crimson eyes, it pecked more at the innards of what had once been Professor Rowan, its beak heavy with a thick coat of crusted over blood. It raised its head to the sky, letting out another loud and raucous crow, almost as if welcoming the new world into favour.

Then there was the sound of footsteps, and the Murkrow took to the sky in a startled haze.

_The cock of a gun._

_The noise of a gunshot that ricocheted from the empty caverns of houses._

And then the crow Pokemon dropped to the ground, cold dead, just like its meal before.

Its attacker smirked, then buried the butt of his cigarette into its eye, chuckles at the stench of seared meat. The man then lifted his own head to the sky, his chuckles turning into a full belt of laughter.

"There's no place in the world for scavengers anymore! It's kill, or be killed!"

* * *

**-Because I never liked Professor Rowan.**

**R&R, and no flames please? C:**


End file.
